mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zecora
Zecora is a zebra living in a hut in the the Everfree Forest. Initially feared by all of Ponyville, she later became a respected visitor thanks to Apple Bloom, Twilight, and Twilight's friends. However, she prefers staying in the Everfree Forest. Personality Zecora frequently speaks in verse. She is also known to speak in a foreign language on occasions. She seems to have great love for her homeland, as her entire hut is garnished with items from there. Zecora's special talent is preparing natural cures and remedies from herbs and plants. She also seems to have a mystical sixth sense about plants and has an incredible sense of balance. Her appearance and sometimes abrupt method of speaking can be intimidating to others who do not know her. She is primarily found in her hut in the forest and rarely ventures out. This is not due to unfriendliness on her part; she is simply busy hunting down plants and roots and preparing medicines from them, which consumes a large amount of her time. History Zecora is described as being from "a faraway land." It is unknown why she left. Her monthly visits to Ponyville used to evoke great fear in the town's residents, who would go to extreme lengths to hide from her. Her mysterious background and appearance led to widespread rumors that she was an evil witch. In Bridle Gossip, Apple Bloom followed Zecora into the Everfree Forest to learn more about her. However, Twilight Sparkle and her friends intervened and they were exposed to the Poison Joke plant, causing them to come down with a variety of strange illnesses. The ponies, with the exception of Twilight, suspected this to be a curse that Zecora put on them. Apple Bloom followed Zecora into the forest again, where she befriended her and helped her gather ingredients to cure the Poison Joke. The rest of the ponies learned that the plant was the real cause of their ailments, and soon apologized and befriended the zebra as well. In Swarm of the Century, Twilight Sparkle sought Zecora's aid in ridding Ponyville of a parasprite infestation. While Zecora recognized the parasprites, she did not know how to get rid of them and simply stated that the town was doomed. In Stare Master, Twilight Sparkle stated that she intended to visit Zecora for some of her favorite tea. However, Zecora does not make an appearance in the episode. Twilight is seen drinking tea with Fluttershy later, implying they did meet before or after the cockatrice incident. Gallery :Zecora image gallery Trivia * Zecora was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa.Hioub Ludolf, A New History of Ethiopia, translated to English by J. P. Gent. Plates. Folio. London, 1682 * Zecora's chant in Bridle Gossip is actually gibberish. The crew didn't have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked the voice actress to improvise. * The first time Zecora was seen she was digging in the ground with her hoof, a practice which frightened several of the ponies. Though this is not explained in the show, real life zebras are known to dig for water in this fashion. * Zecora has been seen meditating; she is the only creature so far that does so. It's interesting to note that she did her mediation while balancing on her head on top of a bamboo pole. * Closed Captioning calls her "Zakora" instead of Zecora. * Zecora's mark on her flank seems to be a reference to the 1994 Disney animated movie, The Lion King. It could also be a swirling cauldron, with flames licking out from underneath, indicating a talent for brew-making. Zecora is the only non-pony so far to have such a cutie-mark-like mark. References Category:Characters